Englands Mistake
by faithword1
Summary: England turns himself and France back into kids. America and Canada just so happen to find the, France X England and America X Canada. EXTRA EXTRA! I'm adding in more chapters of other people turning into kids as well! (Rated M just in case) (Stopped at the moment)
1. Chapter 1

_I own nothing_

_A story of England and France being turned into children again. America and Canada have to take care of the two kids now!_

England smiled, reading his book of spells, which of course no one really cared. Why would they? The spells never worked. England sighed, flipping through the pages. He didn't know why…He use to be so good at this. Also, all this friends are disappearing...fading …fading…gone. Why were they disappearing. Was he…No.

England shook his head, rubbing his eyes a little. He refuses to think such things! He will never lose them! He just needs to remember…How did they first appear?

England closed his eyes, now in deep thought.

"Ah yes, how silly of me!" England muttered to himself. He remembered now. He was a kid, ah, so long ago it seemed. He was running through the forest, crying. France always picked on him so much! He couldn't stand it. He wanted, NEEDED friends, someone that cared him. He started to hate his life then, wanted his country to die so he could.

_He ran, sobbing as he jumped over the roots, running away from Frances teasing. 'What did I do? Why is he so cruel! I…I…I hate this! I hate everyone!' England thought to himself, letting his legs carry him deeper and deeper into the forest, but what he didn't know is that France TRIED to run after him, yes he did. Once France saw England was crying he tried to stop him. It was suppose to be a game…Nothing to hurt the other._

_But England was much faster and could jump over the roots with ease unlike France, so France was quickly left behind. England didn't know how long he ran, but when he did the sun was set and he was in the center of the woods._

_England fall agenst a tree, sobbing. He clung to the tree, shaking his head. Why it is plants were the only things they didn't hate him, didn't push him away? Oh right, they can't. England shoved himself away from the tree, hands cover his face as he tried to calm himself._

_Then he felt something wrap around him, he screamed he kicked, but whatever it was easily lifted him into the air..and cradled him._

"_Don't cry, don't cry, shh. Here you're surrounded by friends." A vise said. It was kind, mother like, but also like a whisper. England slowly opened his eyes. Vines and branches were cradling him. He looked around, but not seeing anyone he looked back at the vines, sniffling._

"_Calmer now?"_

"_I u-uh…Hm…"England smiled; it was a sad smile though. He couldn't even see the person how was talking, wait. The tree had a face! England stared at the tree, tears no longer in his eyes, instead replaced with curiosity._

"_We're all your friends here Arthur Kirkland." England now confirmed it was the tree talking…So maybe the trees and plants really liked him?_

"_You know my human name." England muttered, staring at the tree._

"_Yes…We all do, because you're our friend. We can only be seen to those young at heart that believe." The tree spoke as she set England down, then he saw them. So many magical creatures. Unicorns, dragons, imps, fairies, and so many more! So many new friends!_

_When England left the forest he was followed by a unicorn, so he won't get lost. He saw France though. He was sitting on a fallen tree, his knees pulled up to his chest as he stared at the ground. He looked horrible. His hair was messy and had twigs in it; he was covered with dirt and scraps._

"_Oi! Frog, what got you so down?" England yelled. France looked up and smiled brightly, running over to England._

"_England! You're alright! I was so worried!" France hugged England tightly."You mustn't run off like that!"_

"_but I made new friends…"England muttered, not really sure how to react to France now._

"_Oh! Let me see who these friends are!"_

_And so, England motions to the unicorn. But France looked around, not seeing it. England frowned; surely he could see the unicorn infront of him! But after a moment of silence England sighed. He grabbed Frances hand and put it on the unicorn. England could swore he was Frances eyes light up, now staring right at the unicorn._

England closed his eyes, sighing a little. It was the frogs fault…Wait no, he had to thank thr frog for this. Yes, without that stupid France none of this would of happened. That's it! Maybe France was the key! England smiled widely and ran out of the room without a second thought.

_First chapter up! YAY! Reviews, favorites and follows make me write more and maybe a little faster! So leave a review, favorite or follow if you wish! Thank you!_

_-faithword1_


	2. Chapter 2

_Dang you guys! Very well! Here's the next chapter! Thank you for your support! Love you all!_

_I own nothing_

England EASILY found France; all he had to do was find a pissed off China protecting a blushing Japan. England smirked, deciding to stand back and watch this, just for a moment.

"Don't you DARE ever do something like that again-aru!"

"It was only-"

"I don't care, aru! You never go near my sweet little Japan!" At these words Japans face got even redder. China pulled out his Wok (round cooking pan that he always uses to fight with) and lunged at France. England sat back and watched as China basically beat the shit out of France. When all was done China grabbed Japans hand, forcefully dragging the smaller nation away. France was on the floor, a large lump on his head. England laughed and walked over to France, arms across his chest.

"You look horrible, frog." France quickly stood up and dusted himself off, seeming perfectly fine. Damn Frenchmen jump back quick, in many ways."Now look, I need your help."

"Oh, the great might England coming to me? For help? Who would have guessed?" France laughed…till England grabbed his hand and started to pull him. They didn't move, even if England put all his strength into dragging France. France calmly watched England, and then deciding this had to be important he let England dragged him, just to make him feel like he was strong.

England 'dragged' France into a darkly lit room, where he always practiced his magic. France lazily glanced around, thinking poorly about how dim and boring it was. But he quickly put his attention back on England when he let his hand go. England was holding his magic book, but at the moment it was closed and at his side.

"Do you remember the time you picked on me and I ran into the forest?"

France could have laughed. Was England upset over a childish memory! Was he going to 'case a curse' as payback? What a laugh. Infact, France did laugh, intill England hit him with the book. It wasn't hard, but did get the French man to stop his sighed and rolled his eyes, already bored with this.

"Yes. But I don't need to listen to your childish scolding or stupid 'spells'. England, for the last time none of this is real. These friends of your, air." France said calmly. But it just seemed to tick England off more.

"You saw them, at least one of them!" France shook his head. Fine, if France didn't remember England will force him to remember. England opened his book to the very back and started to mutter. France of course, disapproves of such actions, and even if the spell failed and did nothing he didn't want to take a chance. France tackled England without another thought. He was not going to let his hair catch on fire or whatever!

England dropped his book and was of course, pinned under the stupid French man. England tried to remember the last line; it was really fuzzy though, so he guessed. There was a moment of complete silence, as if the spell didn't work, then 2 clouds of smoke came from the two men. One blue (France) one green (England).


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok you guys, next chapter. So here it goes, Englands Mistake Chap. 3! _

_I own nothing_

"Canada, dude! Let's go get some ice cream!"

Canada looked up from the book he was reading, and of course it was America. Who else would notice him or ask to go do something with him. Canada smiled shyly and looked down a little, closing his book.

"Um…Ok…"With that America grabbed Canada's arm and started to drag the stuttering Canadian down the hall.

"We can go get pizza, then ice cream, then cookies, the burgers, then pizza and ice cream!"

"Um, America...I can't eat that much." Canada whispered, but America didn't seem to notice. But he did notice when Canada pulled his arm away. America stopped and stared at Canada.

"Dude wha-"

"There are kids." America followed Canada's gaze, just in time to spot something white rounding the corner. Canada noticed that England's 'Magic room' door was open. "Come on, America." Canada whispered. America grinned, running down the hall. "Wait, America! You might scare them!"

"Who can be scared of me? I'm the hero!" America called over his shoulder as he turned the same corner the kids did. Canada sighed, quickly running after America, but not as fast so he can save his energy, knowing kids had tons of it.

Canada rounded the corner just in time to see one of the small kids to trip and start to cry. The other one stopped, quickly running back and grabbed his hand, trying to pull him up, but he pulled to hard, making him fall down with the other ontop of him.

"America stop…"

Canada's words were ignored of course. America grinned widely and leaned down beside the two kids.

"Hey there dudes! You ok? I'm going to be your hero now!"

The child that tripped first stared up at America, and then started to cry again, clinging to the other. Canada quickly noted the one that tripped first had short bold hair and emerald green eyes. The other had wavy hair and lovely blue eyes. They also both wore the same white dress, just like the dresses America and Canada wore when they were kids. So right there Canada confirmed they were countries.

"Whoa kids, no need to cry!"

"America…Uh…I..." Canada whispered, trying to him to pay attention. America did. "I think...They're countries."

"What, no way! Cool! They look so cute!" the child with green eyes clung to the one with blue, as if trying to hide from America.

"America, lower your voice…"Canada whispered. He then leaned down, smiling a little at the children. "It's ok little ones, come here." Canada held out his arms to the children. Very slowly the one with green eyes looked at Canada, but pushed the other towards Canada. The one with blue eyes puffed out his chest, trying to look mean and tough infront of his crying friend.

"Aw, look he's trying to be all big and bad! Look kid, no need. I'm the hero and I'm here to help!"

Canada ignored America and gently pulled the blue eyed boy into his arms, holding him carefully. All these kids needed was a bit of comfort, and surely they would talk then.

America, being the idiot he was picked up the green eyed one without a second thought. The kid started to whimper and wiggle, but it seemed he refuses to cry now.

"America, gentle! They're kids, you music treat them kindly and with tons of care." Canada scolded, making America grin sheepishly. America never liked being scolded by Canada, but when he was he always listened. He never wanted to upset his love after all. Canada lovingly cradled the blue eyed child, rocking him slightly.

"Now then, little one. What is your name?"

The child huffed softly, staring right at Canada without fear.

"_**I**_ am France."

Silence fell onto the two bigger countries. America stared at Canada, Canada stared back. America then looked at the green eyed child. He kept sniffling and rubbing his eyes. He looked so innocent. But now all America could see was England being 'fun sized'

"And…You are?" America muttered softly, almost as soft as Canada.

"I…I…France help me!" England started to kick and squirm, but it made no difference. Americas grip was firm, but not enough to hurt the child. France kicked Canada on the chest and Canada dropped him, but to his surprise France landed on his feet and jumped. He sure had a spring to his step! France was now on Americas head, beating it like a drum. America didn't flinch; he didn't even seem bothered by it.

"_Que ma Angleterre, vous allez grande meany! Comment osez-vous contrarié lui!_" (Let my England go you big meany! How dare you upset him!) France yelled as he kept hitting America on the head.

"Oh…Ok. America, the child you're holding is England." Canada simply put it. Being raised by France he knew French, but he also knew America did not. Canada figured he'll have to translate everything for America now…Hopefully France will start to speak England so he won't have to.

America gently set England back down. The instant he did France jumped off of him and landed beside England, hugging him tightly. Canada the noticed even France was crying. They were scared.

"England…France…What happened?" America asked, leaning down to there level, or as close as he could get. England shook his head, hugging France tighter while France stood bravely, even if he had tears in his eyes.

"We…Who are you guys?" France frowned, staring at America and Canada. At most he learned that the one wearing a bombers jacket was America, as the other one kept saying it.

"I'm America…"

"I'm Canada."

France stared up at the two, unsure of what to think.

"Come on France, RUN!" England grabbed Frances hand and pulled him suddenly, running down the hall, dragging poor France behind him.

"Quickly Canada, let's go." America quickly took off after him. Canada just sighed and jogged behind them, knowing better then to run.

They ran/jogged for who knows how long. But soon enough the two children ran into a dead end. Now England tried to look big, puffing his chest out like France as he stood beside him. But he held onto Frances hand as if it was a life line.

"Now now America, stop." Canada muttered. America frowned but stood beside Canada, his arms crossed. Canada got down on his knees, smiling at the two. He held his arms out to them. "Please don't run from us. We won't hurt you."

England shook his head, standing there. But when France lightly pulled on his hand England followed France willingly. France walked to Canada, his eyes hard, as if studying Canada. Canada seemed to pass Frances test as France hugged Canada, barring his face in Canada's chest.

England let Frances hand go and stayed back, to scared to get close to Canada.

"Who knew England was such a wimp!"

England glared at America, and ran to him, trying to hit him, but all he was doing was 'lightly' hitting Americas which made him laugh.

"America! Please be nicer." Canada cradled France in his arms, smiling. Canada had to admit that France was so cute when he was a child. His blue eyes shined with innocent, his hair waved and made him look so cute. To put it simply, France was a cute little bugger. Canada also had to admit England was so sweet. His eyes filled with tears and confusion, his hair was messed up and his dress was a bit dirty from the running and tripping.

America chuckled and picked England up, now holding him like Canada was holding France.

"Now, that's enough England. There's no need to be so upset." Ah, now this is the America Canada loved. America's eyes soften as he held England, smiling at him. England looked America in the eye, and seemed to relax by some degree. England went silent, now hugging America, whimpering cutely.

"Aw, now that's a lot better." America muttered, swaying a little on his feet, smiling down at England. "Now, can you tell me what you know?"

"Um…I woke up in a dark room with France…We left together and…you guys come"

France nodded, confirming England's story as if that was all to it. America sighed softly, but remained smiling at the small England.

"Do you know how you got to small?"

"Um…I…Unicorn!" England suddenly yelled, wiggling lose of Americas grip and ran. France grinned and wiggles lose as well, running after England.

America and Canada stood still for a moment before chasing the boys. England giggled, soon finding his way outside. France easily kept up with England as well.

"Unicorn!" England ran over to the pink unicorn, hugging it tightly. France giggled and hugged a flying mint bunny that was beside the unicorn.

America and Canada stood in the door way, watching as England AND France hugged air.

"They both gone crazy." Canada and Americas muttered at the same time.

_Well, that's chap. 3. I don't like the way it turned out, but it works for now. I might change it later, who knows. You guys know what to do if you want more! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the small delay on this chap. Here you go guys!_

_OH! I'm taking suggestions on what Canada and America can do with the boys! _

_I own nothing_

America had tried to tell England and France there was nothing there, but in the end he just ended up making England cry and France angry at him. Canada calmly watched the scene. America trying to calm England while France kept hitting America.

America sighed, gently picking England up, cradling the young child in his arms. He then picked up France as well. The two boy cuddled close to each other, England barring his face in Frances chest while France rested his head on England's head. It was rather cute, even America had to admit that.

"Maybe we can ask Japan or China…They might know something, right? America?"

"That's a awesome idea!" America grinned widely and was about to run when Canada grabbed his arm. The look in Canada's eyes said it all. 'You run with those children, or they get hurt and you get none for a month.'

America pouted, but settled for walking beside Canada with the children in his arms. Sense there was a world meeting that day surely China or Japan got there early?

America walked into the world meeting room to instead see Germany and Italy. _Great. _Wait, perfect! Surely they could help!

America grinned and walked over to them. Almost instantly Italy started going on about how cute the little kids were, he even took them from America's hands and started to sing to them.

Germany on the other hand remained calm and stiff as always.

"What do you want, America?"

"Dude! See me and Canada were just hangin' then I saw-"

"YOU? I believe I stopped the kids first, America." Canada quickly corrected.

"Oh right, right. Canada spotted these two kids, so me being the AWSOME hero, I went after them. They were quiet cute but also very scared. But I was able to get the kids to trust me!"

"After I helped you." Canada corrected again.

"Whatever, point is these kids are England and France! Take a look for yourself!" America motioned over to the kids, who were now peacefully asleep in Italy's arms. America's mouth dropped. How did the kids trust Italy so much to fall asleep!

"Dude, how did you do that?!"

Italy smiled, rocking the two kids a little as Germany walked up behind him. Germany looked down at the kids, one hand on Italy's shoulder. After a moment or two Germany shook his head.

"Nien, I don't see it."

"what, how could you not, here look." America pouted and pointed to France. " Look, he had Frances hair, and he even spoke French. The other one has englands hair, AND he claimed to see things that weren't there!"

England woke up from America's constant yelling, who wouldn't?! England started to whimper, then sniffle, then started to cry loudly. France woke up the second England started to cry. France hugged England, cutely kissing England's cheek. England sniffled and whimpered, rubbing his eyes as he tried to calm himself.

"Awww, they're so cute. Germany, Germany, can we keep them?"

"NO!"

Silence. America, Canada and Germany had all yelled at the same time. America started to laugh while Germany rolled his eyes.

"Germany…" Italy stared at the kids; for once his eyes were opened. "These kids...Are France and England…I seen picture when England and France were little…"

"Dude really? Why haven't I seen them!?"

"Well…America that's probably because I went to Chinas house."

"That makes sense." Everyone turned to Germany now. He quickly looked off, his arms crossed over his chest. "Chinas been around for a very long time, so he probably has pictures of all of us when we were kids."

"We'll all go see China together!"

"no we won't." Germany took the kids from Italys hands. Germany was NOT going to deal with damn brats! He already had to deal with Prussia AND Italy! Wait, where was Prussia?

Germany quickly looked around, holding the kids firmly, making France tempted to bite him.

"Prussia!" Prussia walked into the room, a small yellow bird on his shoulder. Prussia ignored Germany, intill he noticed Germany was holding kids. Prussia seemed to pull a camera from thin air and take a quick picture, grinning widely. Germany would of crushed that camera, if his hands were free. "Prussia…You're going with America and Canada."

"What, we don't need help." America pouted, crossing his arms.

"Yes you do. No offence America, but I don't trust you with kids…Canada, I know you're not like America, but there's no way you will speak up. So I'm sending Prussia with you, I'm busy enough with It-…Italy?!" Germany looked around them. The small Italian was on where to be seen. Germany cursed in Germany before handing the kids to Prussia and running out.

"…So un-awesome." Prussia stared down at the kids, frowning.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chap. 5 here we go! You guys know what to do if you want more!_

_I own nothing_

_Remember to leave a suggestion on what America and Canada can do with the kids!_

Prussia sighed softly. At the moment he had France on his shoulder and England on his head, playing with his white hair. He was just about ready to kill these damn kids. They were already half ways to China, so by now Canada and America had explained the story to him.

"Any clue what happened?" Prussia muttered, wincing when England pulling on his hair, giggling.

"Well, we saw them run out of England's 'magic' room. So there had to be some sort of 'spell' or 'curse'" Canada muttered, walking beside Prussia as his eyes were locked on his own 'child'. America was current running around of them, going on about Chinese food or something.

_Tug tug tug tug._

Prussia grumbled as England kept tugging on his hair. If that damn brat didn't spot…

_Tug tug tug tug TUG._

"That's it!" Prussia grabbed England not to kindly and dropped him on the ground along with France. "You do NOT pull on my hair, you stupid little brat! I swear I thought you were troublesome when you were an adult, you're TERRIBLE as a kid!" Prussia ran his fingers through his hair, fixing it so it was awesome again.

Canada stopped, staring at Prussia with his eyes wide, even America had stopped when he heard the yelling. He stared back at Prussia, and then looked down to the kids.

England stares at Prussia, and then his eyes started to get watery.

"Wait…um…No no, don-" England started to cry loudly. England got to his feet and quickly ran. Prussia cursed and watched England run.

"Prussia, after him! Come on!" America quickly took off the way England went and Prussia followed, muttering under his breath about 'sensitive brats'. Canada sighed and picked up France carefully, cradling him in his arms before he ran after the others.

"They have no clue how to take care of kids…" Canada muttered under his breath. France cuddled closer to Canada, giggling softly. Frances eyes were locked onto Canada's curl, but it was just out of his reach. Some day he shall get that curl!

When Canada caught up with America and Prussia they were standing at a base of a large tree. Canada looked up, seeing England among the branches, whimpering.

"England, come down here right now! This is so un-awesome! Stop being a bra-ow!" Prussia glared at America, who had just punched his arm.

"Try being kinder you idiot." America got a nice little idea. "If you're so awesome you should know how to handle anything, even kids! I guess you're not as awesome as ME!"

Prussia scoffed and started to climb the tree without a second thought. HA! Like Prussia was going to be shown up. If America could handle this brat so could he!

Prussia Climbed till finally he was on the same branch as England. England moved farther down the branch, trying to get away from Prussia.

Prussia heard the branch slowly breaking, but ignored it. He carefully stoof up, arms out as he followed England down the branch.

"Come on, come here. I won't yell at you again, promise." Prussia muttered. England stared up at Prussia as he inched closer. Prussia smiled and leaned down a little. England SLOWLY mode his way back to Prussia, knowing no matter what it was going to happen anyways.

_Snap_

The branch that they were eon gave away under their combined weight, sending them back down to the earth. Prussia held the kid to his chest and closed his eyes, but instead of hitting the ground he was caught…

Prussia slowly opened his eyes, seeing no other then China.

"Prussia you need to be more careful-aru! You can really hurt yourself-aru." China set Prussia down and lightly dusted off the leaves and branches from him.

"Ah, china my man we were coming to see you." America smiled and walked over to china, putting his arm around Chinas shoulders.

"Oh, is that- aru? Aw!" China just noticed the sniffling child clinging to Prussia, then the child Canada was holding. China took both of the children, lightly giggling as he cradled them in his arms, rocking them. France smiled and giggling, putting his arms around Chinas neck. England smiled and cuddled closer to china, seeming happy with this new stranger.

"These kids are so cute –aru!" China hummed to himself, closing his eyes as he swayed to his humming. China barely even noticed the other 3 men in front of him in till America spoke up.

"China, dude. We figured you can help us. You been around for a long ti-" china kicked America, right between the legs without a second thought. America fell to the ground, cursing loudly. China kept humming like he did nothing wrong.

Canada leaned down beside America, carefully helping America back to his feet while he whispered "Never talk about how old he is, America. Everyone knows that!"

"Right…Uh…HAHAHA! Sorry China! See uh. We were hoping you can help us. See those kids are-"

"England and France. Of course I know who they are! I'm not stupid –aru. Anyone with eyes can see who they are." China smiled, staring down at the two children. "Come. Follow me." Without another word China turned and started walking down a small dirt path. Prussia shook his head, turned on his heels and walked AWAY. No way was he going to deal with the brats any more.

Canada smiled and pulled America along after China. America remained silent for once, rather pissed that China had kicked him in his pride. Soon enough that saw a small cabin come into view. It wasn't much at all…It was on the outskirts of a forest and seemed to be very old. By the door was Japan, staring at them quiet calmly. China smiled and went over to Japan, carefully passing France and England into his arms.

America frowned. He couldn't explain why, but he was getting rather angry with all the people holding England. America watched as Japan carefully held the two children in his arms, smiling slightly. China sat down beside Japan, his arms neatly under him and his hand son his lap. He motioned for England and Canada to sit, which they of course did.

"Japan saw this coming –aru. We know what happened. See, time to time England would come over and have tea with us. He even let us read his tea leaves. But over the last few visits…his tea leaves were changing." America was lost as soon as China started to talk. But Canada seemed to be keeping up. China sighed, seeing the confusion in America's eyes. "We knew England was going to turn into a child, and we also knew France was to. Japan and I even know why you came." China glanced at Japan, how was currently staring down at the children with mild interest as they wiggled around in his lap. Japan then looked up, sighing softly.

"America-san. There is nothing we can do to help you. You must simply wait till Englands spell wears off."

"HA! So it WAS a spell! I knew it!" America boasted loudly. Canada rolled his eyes, lightly hitting Americas arm. "Wait, there's nothing you can do?"

"Sadly…No-aru. You just have to wait till the spell wears off –aru."

"why did England cast the spell in the first place?" then turned to Canada, who finally was talking.

"Well…Canada-san." Japan muttered, looking at Canada with great interest, as Japan rarely sees Canada, let alone sees Canada talk. "England sees magical creatures. Myths. Monsters. You see, only certain people can see it, and those people have to have a open heart and such. England was losing his ablitly to see it. How shall I explain properly…" Japan looked towards the forest for the longest time before he sighed. "China-san. You may explain."

"Very well –aru." Chain smiled, more than happy to tell the story." You see Aru, when France and England were little France often picked on poor little England. So England ran far into the forest. He was terribly sad you see. No one really liked England. So, to protect up his heart, he made a world of magic around himself. By doing so he saw magic creatures which he befriended. France for a shirt amount of time was able to see them with England's help of course. But, when great stress and worry weight on ones heart, it starts to break it. So, over time England was losing his sight of his friends." China smiled, quiet happy with his great knowledge. He could tell he had America and Canada listening quiet closely, hanging on each word he said. "So- aru. England didn't want to lose his friends, the ones that never hurt him, the ones that never left him. "China tried to remain smiling, but he knew he was glaring at America, so he quickly looked away.

Silenced fell upon on them. Who knew how long that sat there in silence before Japan went on.

"England went to France, sense it was because of France England saw his friends. He tried to see if France remembered…when France did not England became upset. He was TRYING to cast a spell to force France to remember. But France thought England was going to curse him. So, France tackled England to the ground, knocking the book away from England. England tried to remember the rest of the spell, but as you can see, he managed in turning them both into kids." Japan quickly shut up, embarrassed from talking so much. Japan stared at the ground, his cheeks now completely red.

"In the end –aru. They are stuck like this intill the spell goes away –aru."

"How long will that be?" America frowned. He REALLY didn't want to deal with England being a kid for the rest of his life.

"We do not know, America-san. We can just hope it'll be soon." Japan gently passed the kids back to China. China smiled, more than happy to have the kids back in his arms. China rocked the kids slightly, humming softly.

"If you want America-san. We can take care of England-chan and France-chan in till they turn back."

"No. We can handle them" Canada spoke up, trying to be polite but he was frowning. "Me and America can take care of them. After all, they raised us."

China smiled and lightly kisses England's and Frances cheek before he handed them to Canada. Canada held them both close, smiling. America smiled, a bit relieved knowing they were back in arms he can trust with his life. America knew China and Japan were good people, but he wasn't going to let England or even France stay with them

_Follow favorite or review if you guys want more! Remember to leave suggestions on what America and Canada can do with the kids! I'm thinking about having them go to a hokey game or something, but who knows! ALSO! I'm taking suggestions for a new story. So PM me is you want me to write a story about your favorite pairing and we can work out the details!_

_Also sorry about deleting this Chap and putting it back up. There was some spelling errors I didn't catch before *Really needs a beta*_

_-faithword1_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chap. 6 here we go! You guys know what to do if you want more!_

_I own nothing_

_Remember to leave a suggestion on what America and Canada can do with the kids!_

America sighed heavily, jumping down onto his bed. They finally got back to America place after finishing up with China and Japan. America hugged his pillow, just wanting some nice good sleep…

"America! Come down here!" America groaned, pushing himself off the bed and then dragged himself down the stairs into the living room. America took a moment to realize what's going on. England had Canada polar bear, France was chasing England with Canada's hockey stick and Canada was on the floor, apparently he had tricked trying to stop them.

"Dude, Canada. You ok down there?" America smirked, walking over to Canada and held his hand out to him, which Canada gladly took it and pulling himself up to his feet.

"They won't go to sleep…I'm tired America." Canada rubbed his eyes, making his glasses crooked. America chuckled and gently straightened them before pulling Canada close. Ah, it has been a long day. Canada sighed happily, resting his head on America shoulder.

America just loved Canada. The way he talked, walked, fought (Hockey games!), and cooked, just plain everything. He loved the way his heart fluttered when he was near him as well, and America knew he did the same to Canada. It was easy to see, after all Canada CANNOT to a poker face to save his life.

_Crash!_

Canada sighed and gently pushed America away. It seems France had knocked over a flower pot. America frowned, picking France up by that little white dress then he also grabbed England, making him drop the polar bear. Both kids stared at America for a second before looking down.

"How..Just HOW can you two be England and France?" It just didn't make sense. England was so freaking formal, and France was always so proper…America sighed, setting both kids down on the couch and let Canada clean up the mess, while his polar bear clung to him for dear life.

"Oh, America. I got a hockey match agents Russia, you know…2 on 2…"Canada stood up once he was done cleaning up that stupid mess. He then grabbed his hokey stick and looked it over, making sure there was no damage.

"Cool dude. We'll all go and cheer you on!"

"America, I don't think that's a good idea...I mea-"

"Relax dude! HAHAHA! This will be fun!"

And like that it was settled. 2 hours later America, France and England were sitting in the emety stands as Canada put on his gear for the game. Across the ring was Russia, talking with his goalie.

Canada sighed softly before pushing himself, stumbling and falling flat on his ass.

"Ow...Maple…"Canada gently pushed himself up, trying to get his balance again, to his surprise Russia came over in a blink of an eye and helped him stand properly.

"Canada, you seem off today, Da?" Canada nodded a little, looking behind him for a moment.

"Russia…I don't know. I really feel out of it."

"You always feel out of it though. You're like this before every game when it's just this. You must be scared I'll beat you, Da?"

Canada frowned, his eyes now as hard as ice.

"Get back to your place, Russia. The game starts in 3 minutes." Canada turned and skated back over to the bench with ease. He grabbed his helmet and put it on, muttering under his breath.

"_Papa! Coup que les gars derrière! (Daddy! Kick that guys butt!)"_ Canada looked up to see France smiling widely, right behind the protective glass. England ran up behind France, putting his hands on the glass as he got a good look at Canada.

"You look big now, mama!"

Canada laughed and quickly brushed off that he was just called 'mama'. Canada easily skated over to his goalie, which was at his own goal post of course.

After a few short brief words Canada skated to the center of the field, where Russia was waiting. The ref smiled, and the game started

It was one hard match for sure, but Canada seemed to be winning at least. 10 seconds left in the game, Canada was racing down the ring, Russia right on his tail. 0-0. If Canada scored he'll win, if not it'll be a tie or they kept playing. The whole game France, America and England was on the end of their seats. Ever time Canada got knocked down he just jumped right back up, fire blazing in his eyes.

America never seen Canada play hokey in person, but damn was it scary!

Canada quickly cut in front of Russia, making Russia have 2 options. Stop or crash right into Canada. Russia deciding to crash.

Canada smirked a little, now flat out on the floor with Russia on top of him, but that puck was still going full speed to his goal. Russia goalie had fallen asleep, seeing as they weren't even needed. The buzzer went off right as the puck entered the goal

"Goal! Canada wins!" The ref declared.

Canada sighed happily and tried to get up, but then realized Russia wasn't moving one bit.

"Um…Russia…Can you get off of me now?"

"Why would I do that, Da? I want you to become one with mother Russia!"

Luckfully for Canada America ran over, tripped on the ice and landed face first on the ice.

"You have to let me up, I need to help America." Russia sighed and pouted like a child, but let Canada up. Canada quickly went to America and pulled him to his feet. "America, what have I told you about you and ice?"

"I trip on it!" America smiled widely, but Canada knew the real reason America ran onto the ice. Happens every time. At the end of each game Russia wants Canada to be 'one with mother Russia'. America being the hero always has to stop such non-sense.

Canada smiled and helped America off the ice, once there He took off his skates and put them around his neck. America chuckled, taking the skates and tossing them off, and before Canada can protest he took off the helmet and kisses Canada on the lips.

"You did amazing, love" Canada huged America tightly, letting his head rest on America shoulder. Now this is what he truly loved.

"Mama!" Canada dn America turned to see the two boys running towards them, smiling widely. Gret, now England has got France calling him Mama too…Canada smiled a little and leaned down, letting himself be tackled by them. The boys happily clung to Canada, going on about different moves he did though out the game. Canada just let his head touch the ice as he stared up at the ceiling. Perhaps England and France being kids wasn't so bad.

"Mama…I'm cold." Canada looked down to see England shivering a little as he cuddeled close to France. Canada smiled and sat up, but held the boys in his arms.

"Ok boys..Stay with your papa till I come back."

America gently took the boys from Canadas arms and watched as Canada walked into the changing room.

"Papa…Mama can be really strong when he wants…" America looked down at France and chuckled softly.

"Not really…only when it comes to hokey." The boys nodded slightly and looked across the ring, noticing how Russia was looking at them. America frowned, holding the boys tighter. Something in Russia's eyes unsettled him, hell! Russia unsettled him.

But America quickly put on a smile when Canada came back out, carrying 5 cups of hot chocolate. He has 2 cups on each hand and one balanced on his head. Canada sighed lightly as he set all the cups down on a bench carefully, no spilling a drop.

"I'm going to go talk to Russia: Canada smiled and grabbed 2 of the cups again after he put his skates back on. Then he easily skated over to Russia, never spilling a drop.

"Hey, Russia, here." Canada handed the hot chocolate to Russia, who gladly took it. Canada smiled and sipped on his own chocolate for a moment. "I added in some vodka, just the way you like." Russia smiled like a kid in the candy store and happily drank the drink. Canada quickly finished his own, sighing happily.

"Canada, those 2 kids…They're yours, Da?"

"Um…No. Not really. They're England and France." Canada looked down a little as Russia put his arm around Canada's shoulder.

"Ah, makes sense then, Da? Good game Canada. But next time I shall win." Russia gave a 'light' pat on Canada's back, making him wince.

Canada quickly nodded and took the empty cup form Russia. He then quickly skated back across the ring to the waiting America, France and England. Canada chuckled, seeing America have a hot chocolate mustache.

Canada took his skates off and walked over to America after setting the cups down. He wrapped his arms around America neck and playfully licked the mustache off.

"EWWW!" France and England both stuck out there tongue. They even had hot chocolate mustaches.

"Ah, why ew? You do this to the ones you love." America chuckled, pulling Canada close to him. Canada blushed but let himself lean into America's arms. What can he say, he can never resist America.

France and England looked at each for a moment. Then France leaned forward, licking off England's mustache. England giggled and copied the action.

_Well! That's chap 6! Leave a review, favorite or follow if you want more!_

_-faithword1_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chap. 7 here we go! You guys know what to do if you want more!_

_I own nothing_

_Remember to leave a suggestion on what America and Canada can do with the kids!_

Canada smiled a little, feeling America's strong protective arms around his hips. He loved the mornings…Canada could just lay there forever with America, staring into his loving blue eyes. But Canada knew that he had to get up. Canada already knew France and England was up. He could easily smell the food being cooked in the kitchen.

When Canada first smelled the food being cooked he nearly had a heart attack. But it was France cook. He made the most amazing breakfast food. Well, that's probably because it's France after all. While France would cook England would be outside with a toy sword, pretending to attack something that's not there. Course England would set the table before he left to go play.

Canada sighed softly, going over to France. France at the moment was on a stool so he could reach the top of the stove. From the looks of it he was making an omelet. Canada smiled and kissed Frances cheek.

"Those smell great France…Good job."Canada ruffles Frances hair playfully, causing the smaller boy to giggle. Canada smiled and gave France a quick kiss on the cheek before walking outside the check on England.

England was up in a tree once more…He really seemed to like trees. England giggled, reaching out for something that wasn't there.

"Flying mint bunny come back!"

Now Canada KNEW he heard that before…Oh yes, it was one of England's 'invisible friends'

"England, get down from there!" And here comes America!

In a blink of an eye America was under the branch England was on, in case he fell. Canada couldn't help but note about how protective America was getting over the kids, especially England.

"Papa! Watch. I'm going to be a great pirate!" England smiled widely, pulling the toy sword off his hip. England jumped off the branch, laughing as he fell. Canada could visibly see America pale the second England jumped off the branch.

America easily caught the laughing England in his arms. America sighed softly, smiling at England a little before setting him down.

"Now England, you just can't jump off trees like that! You could have gotten hurt!"

"No…I knew I wouldn't because you were there, papa." England smiled before running back inside the house. America sighed, rubbing his head. He just couldn't be mad at England…

Canada smiled and kisses America's cheek softly before heading back inside himself. America chuckled lightly before walking in to see the food has already been served by France.

"Amazing, once again France!: America laughed lightly and sat down in his seat, as everyone was already seated. As they ate England was telling France about how he also got the flying mint bunny, though France just looked confused.

Canada glanced at France for a moment, slightly confused. After all, France was able to see England's friends when they first found them…So why can't he now?

"Oh! Let's go to the beach today!" America smiled brightly, already deciding he's going to take them to the beach today.

France and England's face lit up instantly. They quickly ate there breakfast; put their plates in the sink than ran up the stairs to their room. Canada chuckled softly, standing up and set his own empty plate in the sink.

"Well I guess we're going to the beach then."


	8. Chapter 8

_Chap. 8 here we go! You guys know what to do if you want more!_

_I own nothing_

_Remember to leave a suggestion on what America and Canada can do with the kids!_

_"Mama! Papa! Watch me!" England ran towards the water, just to get caught by America._

_"Not so fast. You need sun block." America grinned, carrying England back over to Canada and France, which was still beside the car._

_They had drove all the way to California and were on one of the many beach's there. America was able to have it private for a whole day, just because he's freaking America. The sun was shining, the water looked nice and cool, Canada had even packed them food and drinks._

_France was already putting sun block on with Canada's help._

_"Daaaad, I don't need sun block. Pirates don't get sun burned!" England pouted, but let his America put sun block on his face and such. Once everyone had their sun block on America allowed the two kids to run off, giggling and laughing as they jumped into the water. Canada set down a large blanket in the sand and sat down, pulling his knees up to his chest and watched the two kids play._

_America thought about following the kids, but deciding to spend some time with his love. He sat down beside Canada, letting his rest head on the smaller mans shoulder. Canada smiled and closed his eyes, sighing softly._

_"You know…I don't mind this as much as I thought I would. It'll be nice if things can stay like this. France is such a sweet heart, and England is fearless…"_

_Canada moved, letting America fall down. But then Canada laid beside America, letting his head rest on the other mans chest._

_"America…It won't last forever. But lets enjoy it." America wrapped his strong arms around Canada, holding him close. _

_The two didn't know how long they laid there, but when they sat up they saw England and France…kissing._

_"FRANCE!"_

_"ENGLAND!"_

_Sorry this one is so short but I'll have another Chap. up very soon!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Chap. 9 here we go! You guys know what to do if you want more!_

_Wow! Thanks for the ideas guys! As promised here's Chap. 9!_

_The one that gave me the idea for this Chapter was " _slashingfruit101 _"_

_I own nothing_

England and France quickly pulled apart, both looking fearfully up at America and Canada when they got over.

"WHAT are you two doing?!" America reached down, picking England up while Canada grabbed France. England stared at America, looking as innocent as he possibly could.

"I was just doing what you do to mommy…"England whine and covered his face, crying. America sighed and gently cradled England, rocking him.

Canada rolled his eyes and set France down. In truth he was thinking this would happen, not matter how cute France was…France was France.

"America let them go play some more."America sighed and set the sniffling England down. England cutely hugged France, but Canada and America didn't see England's little smile. England had them wrapped around his little finger!

.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day was suppose to be a day of rest…That is till America saw a TV commercial to a amusement park.

"Can we go can we go? PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!" Canada would think the kids would be doing this…But nope. It was America begging to go. Canada sighed, looking up at his book to the very loud American.

"Go get the kids ready." Boom-America was already gone, up the stairs and into the boy's room. Canada didn't know how, but America was ready, and even got the van packed and even the kids ready in 1 minute flat. Americans are so weird…

Canada stood up and stretched a little, see America and the kids already in the car. How do they have so much energy!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

America insisted going on every ride they could. The kids of course agreed. Canada just wanted to sit down and watch the shows, but he was dragged along. They had spent about 3 hours on rides before Canada was able to get the 3 kids to sit down. At this moment he was labeling America a kid.

He got them all ice cream and they sat there, resting their feet while enjoying the cold treat. Canada smiled, watching as America tried to keep his melting ice cream form dripping on him by trying to eat it faster. It seemed he was losing this 'battle' as well. The second they all finished America was leading the way through the crowd. America seemed to slip through it with ease, and the kids were able to slip between peoples legs...but Canada was quickly pushed back by the crowd. He got on his tipy toes and was just able to see America's blond hair.

"America! America!" Canada voice was lost in the crowd. In truth Canada excepted his voice won't meet America. It rarely did when they were in crowds. Canada looked down on his hand, seeing they were becoming see through. He never understood it…But it seems no one will be able to see him soon.

"AMERICA!" Once again, no luck. Canada quickly made his way out of the crowd. Then he realized. He never has been here before…Where is the exit? Where did America and the kids go…

"…I'm lost…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

America barely noticed much as he made his way through the crowd, but once he reached the other side he stopped. He watch as the kids ran up to him, smiling widely. He nodded to turn to keep going, but France grabbed his pants leg.

"Daddy…Where's mommy?"

"Mommy's right he-…" America looked around them, but not seeing the shy Canadian he sighed heavily and muttered a curse word. "Don't ever say that word!" He quickly looked at the kids, seeing as their eyes were wide. America picked up the kids, one on each shoulder.

"Look out for Mommy..If you see him speak up." The two children nodded, looking around. America calmly walked through the crowd without trouble, glancing left and right.

"There! I see him!" England was pointing to America's right, so America quickly ran that way. Sure enough, there was Canada. His back was agents' a wall and he had his knees pulled up to his chest, staring at the ground.

"Mommy!" England and France jumped off of Americas shoulder, jumping onto Canada. Canada smiled and huged the two tightly.

"Canada, what happened?" America leaned down and picked Canada up bridle style without a thought. Canada held to two kids in his arms, smiling.

"Ah, I never did do well in crowds…Can we go home...please?" America smiled and gave Canada a quick kiss on the cheek before carrying the 3 out of the park.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chap. 10…WOW! Never though I'll ever get to Chap 10!_

_Wow! Thanks for the ideas guys! The one that gave me the idea for this chapter was " 4_.HinaNaru "

_I own nothing_

About a week past before Canada decided he needed to get out of the house. Sure he didn't like crowds…But he didn't want to be inside of the house all time! So, what better way to spend a day then teaching his kids…and America, how to ice skate!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Canada…why are there knifes on the bottom of my shoe?" America stared at Canada, who simply rolled his eyes and put his own shoes on. France and England were helping each other with their shoes. Canada to decide to ignore America's question. He'll figure it out. Canada made sure he had everyone had their shoes on before leading them to the ice ring.

"Watch and copy me." Canada easily slid out onto the ice with ease. It was as simple as breaking to him. Canada calmly started to skate down the ring. Canada knew he shouldn't try anything or the kids might copy him, but he sped up, cutting close to the edge of the ring.

"Go mommy go! Do a trick!"

Canada smiled and decided to comply. Something simple. He jumped into the air, turned and landed back down on one foot, the other back as he leaned forward. He smiled and quickly turned so he was facing the right way again. France and England clapped and America had a big goofy grin on his face.

Canada took a moment to stare at his family. He felt so happy. He skated over to them, smiling widely.

"Ok…you guys get to try."

It was almost on an hour before America had stopped falling on his ass or face. He was just able to stand up shakily. England was holding onto Frances hand, the two were using each other as support. When one slipped the other would support and the other way around.

Canada mean while flew around the ring, doing tricks time to time. He smiled, skating over to America. He gently wrapped his arms around America's neck. The second Canada did this it seemed America had perfect balance on the ice now.

Now, this truly was a perfect day. Canada leaned up, kissing America on the lips, letting his eyes slip shut.

"Oi! You bloody wanker! So you're allowed to kiss mom but I'm not allowed to kiss France!"

America pulled back away from Canada, seeing England with his hands on his hips, trying to look threatening. Wait, when he grew to reach their chest! America and Canada stared at the two kids…Well, now they seemed to be in their teens.

Canada laughed softly, letting America go. He calmly skated over to the two teens, gently hugging them. Seems the spell was wearing off…But not completely at least.


	11. Chapter 11

_Gah! I don't know why but this chapter was hard to write. I kept rewriting it over and over. So sorry for the wait! _

_The ones that gave me the idea for this chapter __was " __JenniferThanks__ " AND " __ .HinaNaru__ " with a bit of " _slashingfruit101_ " comment in here. As I read through the comments little ideas pop up in my head. Park…Sneaking off...Teen France...and we all know teens got hormones. _

_I'm combining them sense they kinda fit together in my mind._

_I own nothing!_

Canada sighed softly. At the moment he was on a swing set, watching as England and France tried to tackle America to the ground and keep him down…America was winning this game by a long shot. Though Canada loved those 3 to death, he wasn't one for play fighting or whatever. So he decided to sit this one out and just watch.

At the moment they were at a park in America, in truth Canada didn't know where they are sense America hasn't told them…But that really didn't matter. It was peaceful. The sun shined brightly though time to time a white fluffy cloud will block it for a minute or two. The grass was green and soft, also kept short so there weren't many bugs. The park had a large field, which was where the 3 boys where. Canada was at the playground area. It had a few slides, jungle gym and a merry go round. Nothing to special. But it was still nice.

"Bollocks!" England was really getting ticked. Time after time France and him have tried to get America to the ground, but the American wasn't even breaking a sweat, and he was easily pushed them off! At the moment England was on the ground after being thrown off of the America, but France quickly took his place on America shoulder, laughing loudly as he held on.

America was like a bucking bull for crying out loud! England made a note to never piss him off. Course, why would he piss off his father in the first place?

England laughed loudly when France was thrown off just like him and landed on the ground.

"Haha, you stupid git you got knocked off!"

"So did you!"

"…Prick"

France smirked, getting right back up and holding a hand out to England, smiling charmingly at him. England cheek turned a light shade of red, but muttered quick thanks and took his hand.

"I got an idea, _aimer_ (love)."

England raised one of his eyebrows, arms crossed over his chest.

"We work together, simple as that." France chuckled lightly. After a moment or two England rolled his eyes, but agreed to the idea. America was grinning widely, watching a butterfly flutter in front of his face. He didn't see the two coming towards him, but he felt them when he was tackled from below the knees and from above.

England laughed, quickly holding his legs down while France pinned Americas arms above his head.

"We win!"

"Not quiet." The three looked up to see Canada beside them, smiling. "Why is it I always have to save you, America?" Canada chuckled and tackles France suddenly, knocking him off America. America then was able to sit up and tackle England.

In the end Canada and America won.

"Maybe you'll win next time." Canada panted softly, quite tired. France put up a good struggle. "America, come on." Canada grabbed America by his jacket and dragged him over to the swing set, picking up the bag he left there and started to nurse some of Americas cut.

France counted 3 seconds before he grabbed England's hand and quickly ran into some nearby bushes with him.

"What do you want, frog?" France ignored the frog part and smiles, loving how fast England's face changed colors. It was truly too easy!

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Canada, I'm fine, these cuts will be gone by tomorrow!" That earned America a truly cute pout from the Canadian, so he let Canada finish cleaning up the scratches.

"I swear, can't you just, I dunno, sit down and relax? Watch the clouds or something?"

"Dude that sounds boring!"

"It's not, it's very nice…special when you have someone with you." Canada sighed, putting the small first aid kit back into his bag. "And PLEASE stop play fighting; the last thing the boys need to know is how to fight!"

"Of come off it, they kick ass! Plus they're teens! Let them have a bit of freedom. Anyways, Canada, let's go get some ice cream! No no, Pizza! No both! I know this really good place dude! It'll be awesome!" America started to talk away while Canada looked out to the field, seeing the two boys were gone.

"America….America….AMERICA….AMERICA!" only when Canada was yelling did America shut up.

"What is it dude?"

As much as Canada loved America…He could be so stupid at times.

"It's almost time to go. Go get the boys for me." Canada put the bag over his shoulder."

"I dun wanna though!" Canada rubbed his temples softly. Why did America always yell?

"Fine." Canada tossed his bag to America, who easily caught it. "Go sit in the car like a good boy then." America smirked and playfully slapped Canada's ass as he walked by, leaving the Canadian a deep shade of red, and half tempted to throw his shoe at the American. He decided to yell at America later for it.

Canada calmly walked down onto the field, glancing around.

"France, England! It's time to go home!" No response, but Canada noticed some nearby bushes moving. Were they hiding or something? Before Canada could walk over to the bushes France stepped out of them, seeming quiet calm and perfectly fine, a charming smile on his lips as always…On the other hand, England was redder than a tomato and seemed out of breath.

"Um…France…Never mind. Make sure America doesn't catch you." Canada didn't want to know how far the two went, he didn't even want to think about it. He knew France was a perv, so he knew that side would be popping up…but in public of all places?! Sometimes Canada wondered if he really was related to France.

"Nothing happened! Stupid git!" England ran past then and right to the car, quickly getting in and sat down beside America, muttering "git" under his breath a few times before he fell silent. Luckfully America was listening to some good old country music, not even noticing England beside him.

"_Soyez plus prudent, France." (Be more careful, France.")_

"_Rien ne s'est passé, __**maman**__. Vous vous inquiétez beaucoup" (Nothing happened, __**mama**__. You worry so much.)_

Canada rolled his eyes and went back to the car. He decided to keep this a secret from America…He'll just make sure the two get separate rooms from now on. _Too bad Canada didn't know he was a bit late._

"PIZZA!" Canada sighed. He didn't know how much yelling he could take from America, his head was killing him.

_Grrr, I hate it when chapters don't turn out the way I want, but here it is! Chapter 11._

_Funfact!: 11 is my favorite number! My second favorite it 7 because it's a magical number._

_Favorite, follow and review for more!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Chap. 12! You guys are so kind! I read each and every comment I get and each time I just get so happy! More chapters for you amazing people!_

_As I'm writing this Englands Mistake has 2,453 Views. That's more than any of my other storys, so I'm extremely happy! All of you deserve cookies!_

_Oh, and people I only know English. I have to use Google, so thank you for catching my mistakes! Onto the story! _

_I own nothing_

England was staring at some flowers, talking to them like he normally did. It seemed that is all England has been doing as of late. France has taken up flirting with girls…When America wasn't around. It won't be long till they were adults, and in truth Canada wished they would stay their kids…Maybe they should go see China and Japan again.

America suddenly tackles Canada to the ground, laughing loudly.

"Canada dude! Did you forget what today is!?"

"Stop yelling…please" America didn't seem to hear Canada because he went on yelling.

"Today is our 7 year anniversary! Come on let's go out, let's have fun! Let's go on a date!" The American jumped up, picking up the Canadian and carried him inside, ignoring Canada's protest.

"America, wait, wait! I have chores, I have to clean and take care of the laundry, also what will the kids do! America put me down! America!"

America ignored Canada's yelling and carried him up the stairs into their bedroom. He sat Canada down on the bed and went over to the closet, going through it.

"Should we go someplace fancy? Or just out? Should we go to the park or a nice restaurant?" Canada slowly stood up, making sure not to make a sound as he made his way to the door.

"Ah! Let's go dance!" America turned around to the bed, noticing Canada was making his way to the door. "Dude, no escaping my _love_!" America picked Canada up and set him on his shoulder.

Canada sighed and laid there limp, he was not going to win this battle.

"What about the kids?"

"Canada they're teenagers, don't worry! It's not like they can do anything bad." How wrong America could be… Canada rolled his eyes, but decided to keep his mouth shut.

In the end America settled for going to an old style ball. The ones kings and queens went to. A renaissance festival, with jousting, fire eating and so much food! It was going to be perfect! But America knew they didn't have any clothes like that in the closet…They'll get some at the festival.

With that thought in mind America carried Canada to the car.

"Mom? Why is Dad carrying you?" England looked up from his flowers, watching as America set Canada in the passenger's seat.

"We're going out for a bit..Please be good, don't set the house on fire and please no climbing trees to get your flying mint bunny! Make sure France doesn't run off and be in bed by 10. And-" Canada didn't get to finish because America shut the door, got in the diver seat and they were off.

"Well…Dad seems rather pushy today…"England smirked, looking back to the flowers. "Will you stop hiding now?" A small fairy came out from behind the flower, smiling up at England.

"What are you going to do?" The fairies voice was very squeaky because she was so tiny.

"Break some rules." England stood up and went inside, the fairy following him. "France! Come on, Mom and dad is gone. I heard there's a party down the street!" That was all France needed. He ran down the stairs, grinning.

"What are we waiting for, let's go!" France grabbed England's hand and they were off to this party.

_I know this Chapter is short but that's because chapter 13 is going to be about the dance._

_Funfact: I love watermelon, straybarrys and most fruit._


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13. Now, I would have had this up the second I finished it, but I got busy then I was dragged away on a family trip. I missed you guys greatly, so here's chapter 13! So sorry for the wait! Missed you all *gives everyone cookies and tons of hugs*_

_I own nothing_

"America, it's been some time!" The person that spoke was a tall man wearing a knights armor. He was the owner of the place.

"Hey dude! Do you mind fixing me and Canada here up with some outfits? You see today is-"

"Not another word more!" The man smiled brightly, clapped his hand and it seemed 10 girls out of nowhere appeared, grabbing Canada by his arms suddenly. Then they seemed to slip through the crowd with ease and out of sight.

"Dude…um…where did he go?" America turned back to the man, just to a bag tossed to him.

"Change into that, the dance starts in an hour, Ta-Ta all!" With that the man walked away. Damn, it was great being a country; you get free shit wherever you go!

America admits this man was…a bit odd, but that never really bothered him because he got to eat all the free food he wanted!

America looked down at the bag for a moment, shrugged and walked off to the changing room.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Where America, _OW_ don't do that! Give me my shirt back!" Canada's yelling fell on death ears as he was striped and put inside of a dress, he didn't take time to look at it, he was trying to push the girl's hands away from his hair.

But after no time the girls won so he crossed his arms over his chest, letting them go whatever. The girls giggled and whispered to each other as they worked, till finally they stopped and gently grabbed Canada's hand, pulling him in front of a full body mirror.

Canada gasp, staring at his reflection.

He wore a red and white dress, to match his flag. The dress looked like it would have been worn by a very important queen or royal on their wedding day! Fine lace covered the front; to help cover the fact Canada had nothing there unlike a girl. The top also was tight to Canada's skin, but sense he wore a corset (He was forced into one of course) he has some curves. The dress loosened at his hips of course, like a ball dress would. His hair was combed, and the girls even added waves into his hair, even adding in a red white flower o help keep some of it out of his face. He also had a light blush applied to his cheeks, making his purple colored eyes stand out. They even added some red lipstick, not lot though, but enough to make him look amazing.

One of the girls handed Canada was white gloves that matched his dress, so he put them on of course.

"Now, we took a bit longer then we would like to get you ready, to quickly put these on," She pushed some white heels into his hands. " and go outside, there is a carriage waiting for you."

Canada blinked, thinking maybe they were over doing it, but rather not speak up. He put on his shoes and lifted the front of his dress slightly, hurrying out of the room and outside. Sure enough there was a carriage pulled by 4 white horses. Ok, now this was over the top…

Canada sighed and shook his head, but climbed in. The second he was seated the man with the reins snapped them, making all the horses go into a trot. Seems they were going to be late…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

America sighed, looking around. He was in the ball room, watching as everyone danced and looked lovely. But there was no sign of Canada. Not only that but his outfit…

Amor…he was wearing armor as if he was going to battle, though it was clean and a bit fancier, he looked like a 'white knight' from a story book. He glanced around again, not seeing Canada. What did his 'friend' do?

The music stopped and trumpets were sounded.

"Attention! The great guest of the night as arrived!" It was the owner of the park again; he was smiling brightly as he stepped out of the door way, showing someone with wavy blond hair, lovely purple eyes, wearing a red and white dress, causing everyone in the room to gasp.

America pushed his way through the crowd, making it to the Canadian in no time. He held out to his date, smiling charmingly, making the poor Canadian blush deeply. Canada could feel everyone's eyes on them, but he ignored it, taking Americas hand and let him lead their way to the center of the ball room.

America chuckled lightly, pulling the Canadian close. Their dance was going to be the old well known slow dance. A perfect dance for them…

Purple eyes stared into blue eyes as the music started. The two danced as if it was easy as breathing, the eye contact never breaking.

"America…Thank you" Canada smiled, leaning close, letting his lips lightly press agents Americas before quickly pulling back.

"Thank you, for always having my back and always being there for me."

_Sorry for the delay, but here it is!_

_Funfact: I get hurt A LOT (I got hurt on my trip…)_

_Funfact2: I love swimming_


	14. Chapter 14

_Here's chapter…14 now? I'm not gonna talk so here we go!_

_I own nothing!_

"America….What the hell is going on!" Canada was staring out the car window. Their house…Was…TRASHED.

Windows broken, past out people on the lawn, music blasting, trash littered everywhere. It looked like the whole neighborhood come in and wrecked the place.

America hit the brakes, not even bothering to park properly. He quickly got out of the car and of course Canada is, with some trouble. They were still in their outfits, seeing as they could keep them and didn't feel like changing. Canada took Americas hand when he came along so he could keep his balance.

The two rushed inside, but quickly stopped. Holes in the wall, and it looked like a few people brought spray paint. Everything was just wrecked. People were making out, dancing, talking, and going crazy.

"Stop, hey you stop." Canada was trying to get people to pay attention, but they looked right through him or didn't see him. Canada sighed and looked at America. "America, your turn."

"DUDES! STFU!" Canada rolled his eyes a little. But smiled, seeing how everyone did shut up.

"Good, now get OUT of my house!" Seemingly out of nowhere he pulled a chainsaw out. People left the house VERY quickly.

"Kumajirou!" Canada rushed into the living room, seeing as his polar bear was taped to the ceiling fan. He stepped onto the table and reached up, carefully pulling the tape off of the crying polar bear. "Shh shh, it'll be ok now. Ok, there." Canada gently removed the last bit of tape and pulled the bear in his arms, holding him like a baby, muttering soothing words.

"Is he ok, Canada?" America stared at the two for a moment before looking around. Damn, this was going to take awhile to clean.

"A bit shaken and scared…A few patches of fur are gone, but I'm sure he'll be fine…" Canada lightly kissed the top of the polar bears head.

Just then France came into the room. His shirt was open, his normally neat hair looked messy as if someone hand their fingers through it too many times. He also had bite marks around his neck for all to see. Though when he noticed Canada and America he closed his shirt quickly, looking scared very quickly.

"Mama! Papa! What are you doing home?"

America picked France up, setting him on his shoulder as if he was a bag.

"Where's England?" America was using all his strength not to yell, though he knew he'll most likely start yelling soon.

"_Il est ... dormir à l'extérieur sur le toit _(He is… outside sleeping on the roof)"

"He's on the roof, America."

Without another word America tossed France onto the couch and walked out of sight. Canada sighed, sitting on the coffee table, gently rocking the now sleeping polar bear in his arms.

After what seemed like no time America returned with a kicking and screaming England.

"Let me go you bloody wanker! Don't me be hurt you damn it!" America tossed England onto the couch with France and sat down beside Canada.

"Now then, let's talk." As he said that he made a point to pull his chainsaw closer to him, as if he was going to use it, making the two teens look a bit worried.


	15. Chapter 15

_Ok! Chapter 15! Enjoy my friends!_

_I own nothing_

"_Pourquoi sommes-nous nettoyons la maison entière! _(Why are we cleaning the WHOLE house!)" France looked up from his work. At the moment he was scrubbing the kitchen spotless.

America glanced at Canada, who muttered the translation.

"Because you made the mess, now speak American!" America walked off to go check on England, who somehow already got the bathroom, black yard, bedrooms, family room, and now was on the living room. England kept saying he had this friends helping, but America decided England is just a super fast neat freak.

"It's ENGLISH you bloody git! ENGLISH!" England looked up from his work, throwing this empty dustpan at Americas face. America seemed, of course, unaffected when the dustpan hit its mark right on his head. At most America blinked then rolled his eyes.

"Whatever dude…"

Canada sighed, shaking his head. He really didn't want to punish the kids; at most he wanted to talk to them… But America saw it right to make them clean the whole house then tried to be grounded for a month, but Canada put the end to that thought by simply staring sadly at America. He had the America wrapped around his finger.

Of course the two were back in their daily wear, their outfits in their closet…Maybe they could wear them some other day.

"America, I think they need a break. I mean, look at how much England has done…" Canada gently grabbed the sleeve of America's bombers jacket, staring at him.

America sighed softly before looking away from Canada.

"Ok you two, 30 minute break."

Canada smiled and happily ran up the stairs to go check on his bear. England dropped down on the couch, sighing. Then he started to talk to air till France sat down beside England. England smiled and huge France, letting his head rest on the taller teen's chest.

America was about to yell at them for the lovely dovey eyes when he heard a crash from upstairs. America quickly rushed up the stairs and into his bedroom to see Canada pressed agents the far wall. America followed his gaze to see a passed out man on the floor. It seemed this dude passed out in their bathroom.

America sighed, walking over and easily picked the man up, setting him on his shoulder.

"I swear…I forgot how wild teens are."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"DONE!" England jumped onto the couch, planning to have a nice big nap. But his plans were messed up when a certain Frenchman sat down right on top of him, on purpose.

"France, get off! You're to freaking fat!" At that France stood up, looking offended till he saw England's smirk.

"_Aimer, _(love) **(AN: :D I'm fixing myself now!) **that wasn't very nice, now was it?"

England scoffed, rolling his eyes. He then sat up; scooting over so France could sit down beside him. France smiled and sat down, pulling the brit into his lap. England rolled his eyes, but allowed the Frenchman touch him.

Well, in till he heard someone coming down the steps. Then he jumped up and disappeared from sight.

"Dudes! We're going out! Come on!" America happily appeared from the stairs, making France roll his eyes. This American had terrible timing. He seemed to always pop up when he was going to kiss his _aimer_!

_Here you go my friends! I hope you enjoyed!_

_Funfact: I never planned on writing storys. It was just something I did when I was bored, but when a friend on IMVU liked me story "Green eyes" (Don't look I took it down, and it's not Hetalia) He told me I could write good storys. So here I am now!_

_Funfact2: My favorite animal is a fox_


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16 people! Sadly it seems like our story is coming to an end already!_

Finding China and Japan was easier than before. As America had got them all into his truck…which he seemed to love driving off road in. So in short, they made it back to that small cabin near the forest in no time. Though America was a bit surprised to see Germany, Italy, Austria and Prussia there as well. But he shrugged it off and jumped out of the truck, grinning widely.

"He hero has arrived dudes!" America ran up to them, laughing. Canada on the other hand calmly followed, leading England and France behind him.

"Shh!" China glared at America, and then looked down. Japan was currently asleep, his head rested on Chinas lap, a truly rare sight.

Even Italy was silent, though he was smiling widely and taking pictures, just like Prussia was doing… In till Austria hit him over the head with a book.

Canada smiled and seemed to fit in perfectly to this situation. He sat down beside China, remaining silent as he watched China run his fingers through Japans black hair.

"Now then, aru. What do you need, aru?" Chinas gaze went to France and England. Something seemed to click and he smiled. "Ah yes, I forgot to tell you..The other day me and Japan found England's spell book. Now we can fix Englands Mistake."

France and England glanced at each other, confused. Spell book? Englands mistake? They didn't remember anything of that sorts.

"Aww, no fun China! I like them now, England's not such a big bully and France isn't being a creepy man that runs around naked!" Germany put a hand over Italy's mouth, shutting the Italian up. Sadly is seemed Italy woke Japan up.

Japan sat up, sitting properly like China. Though he stared at the floor as if he was studying it intensely, his cheeks a light shade of pink. China could strangle Italy for messing up his and Japans moment, be he decided to let it pass. Besides, Germany would protect Italy, no matter what the Italian did.

"Prussia, Austria, do you mind showing England and France around?" America wanted those two gone, seeing as they didn't need to hear this talk.

"No way! I'm not baby sit-"

"Of course. Besides, I'm rather use to looking after children." Austria smiled, ruffled Italy's hair before gently grabbing England's and Frances hand, leading them away. Prussia grumbled but followed.

"Waaait! Veveve~ I want to come with you Austria!" Italy ran after them, jumping onto Prussia's back once he got close. Prussia was going to yell, but the look he got from Germany and Austria made him keep his mouth shut. Germany rolled his eyes, muttered goodbye to China and Japan before following his brother and the Italian.

The second they were out of sight America turned back to China and Japan.

"I don't want them to turn back. I like being their parent…Canada, dude, don't you agree!"

Canada remained silent, calmly watching the 3.

"Listen, aru. Sooner or later it will happen, might as well face it, aru. Now, me and Japan can't do it, aru. But I think Canada can, aru. See, Canada was also raised by England, aru."

"What China is trying to say is. Canada can perform spells like England, maybe. Only certain people have the gift, and we believe Canada may have it." Japan kept his head bowed, but he pulled out a black book from behind them, handing it to Canada.

Canada carefully held it, looking through the pages with interest.

"Canada, dude! You can't be thinking of doing this!" Canada looked up, smiling.

"America, these last few days were amazing, but we can't be selfish."

.-.-.-.-.-.

Germany, Italy, Austria and Prussia said their goodbyes when they came back with England and France. Once they were gone China took Japan by his hand and led him inside, deciding they shouldn't be there.

Canada was looking over each page, studying it carefully. Canada knew it was true, as Canada tried to perform spells when England was asleep. Time to time he could even see the magical creatures, but they were very fuzzy, and it was only for a few seconds. Most of the times the spells didn't work, but Canada had a feeling it'll work now.

"England, France. I just want you to know me and America love you very much, whether you're our parents, friends, or children." With that Canada started to mutter a spell, ignoring the looks on the other 3 faces.

America gave France and England a quick smile before looking down. Ah, this was coming to an end to fast for his liking, but it was bound to happen after all.

Canada closed his eyes, finishing the spell.

_**There was a moment of complete silence, as if the spell didn't work, then 2 clouds of smoke came from the two men. One blue (France) one green (England).**_

_I hope you enjoyed guys! I think the next chapter will be the end, not sure. Anyways! Sense this one is coming to an end I'll want to write more storys! _

_So, I have been writing a zombie story with a help of a friend. It's not Hetalia, and it's not that good, but I like it._

_But I'll be taking suggestions, so PM me and we can talk about what storys I can write for you amazing people!_

_Funfact: I love almost all types of music besides rap and heavy metal. (I don't hate it, there is some rap and heavy metal songs I like)_


	17. Chapter 17

_Ok! Here we are! Ending on chapter 17 is seems. But before I start!_

_**(**__ .HinaNaru__ )__**Q**__: __Quick question how do you feel about 2p's?_

_If you like then or don't mind them...would you consider writing fanfics for them?_

_**A**__: I have only started to hear about 2p's. I don't know much about them at all, but I don't mind them and they seem pretty cool. I'll just need to learn about them a bit more before I start to write a story for them. But I will write a story for them!_

America had quickly moved behind Canada, staring at the balls of smoke.

"What did you do?" Canada looked a bit nervous, unsure if he did it right.

"I hope I didn't mess up…"

The smoke cleared and before them was (AN: XD A child England and France! No no, sorry guys :P) a fill grown England and France. They both stayed still for a moment then they looked at each other.

"That was your fault you stupid frog!"

"My fault! At least I don't cast stupid spells!

"_Stupid_! You're lucky I didn't say a curse! You could of killed us!

"Whatever, it's still your fault."

You tackled me; I couldn't just stop in a middle of a chant!"

"What would happen if you did?"

England opened his mouth to respond, finding out he had nothing to say. He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, turning away from France while muttering 'bloody wanker. After a moment England's face went bright red, as red as a strawberry.

"You… stupid _**FROG**_! How dare you such things to me!" At this point England took off his shoe and threw it as hard as he could at Frances face. He calmly stepped out of the way, smirking.

"_Aimer(love),_ There is no need to be so rude. After all, you didn't seem to mind then."

"Pervert! Mom! Da-…"

There was silence. In till America spoke up of course.

"Dude! You remember! That's totally awesome! I did a good job, Didn't I, England? France? Dude this is great!" America smiled widely, tackling both England and France to the ground, laughing as the two cursed and kept trying to kick him off.

France smirked and looked at England.

"_Aimer, _let's work together." France was remembering back to the park, where he and England had tried and tried to tackle America to the ground. England seemed to remember it to because he nodded.

Canada sighed, shaking his head as America went flying and landed on the ground beside him. Canada looked down at the still laughing America.

"Tell me why do I love you again?"

America smirked and sat up, giving Canada a quick peck on the cheek.

"Because I'm America! The hero!" With that America stood up and tackled England and France again.

Canada decided to wait till America got thrown off one more time before stopping this. But, at least it seemed France and England didn't mind what happened to much, if anything they seemed to be using that to get along better!

"Oh! Wait America get off, off!" England kept pushing on Americas chest till he got up. England then jumped up and ran over to a tree, smiling and hugging…air, once again. France jumped up and ran over, smirking.

"Now I remember. Hello unicorn." France lightly petted the green unicorns head. He knew he'll probably won't be able to see them sooner or later, but for now he'll enjoy it.

Canada stood up and walked over to America, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before sighing.

"A happy ending?"

"Seems like."

Right _There and then_ France saw it the perfect time to kiss England, and so he did. Full blown on the lips, arms even wrapped around England's hips.

America laughed, watching the two. Though he had to look away when England started to kiss back, or he would he started to roll on the floor gripping his sides.

Canada chuckled, kissing America on the lips, silencing the American.

_Well! Here we go. I kinda don't want to post this chapter sense it's the end. But sadly I must!_

_I hope you all enjoyed this story!_

_-faithword1_


	18. Chapter 18

_SURPRIZE!_

_Good news, I'm bringing the story back! I have decided to write a bit more about this. So, I'm taking suggestions to turn other characters into kids and such. The one I'm going to work on first is a child China and Japan taking care of him!_

_I hope you guys are ready!_

"Why won't you listen to me, aru! I've tried everything! Why do you hate me so! Why do you ignore me! Was I a bad parent? Why did you do such terrible things, aru!"

China had no clue HOW they got on this topic…or how he steered the topic this way…But now China was standing up, yelling down at Japan, how merely stared at him calmly… Why was Japan so cruel! Didn't he raise him right?!

"I raised you to be sturdy and strong, aru! But why are you so cruel to me, what did I do wrong, aru!"

Japan didn't say a word. This silence was just killing China, so he ran. He ran out of his house and down the street, forgetting to slip on his wooden sandals. He just ran into the fields of rice behind his house. He could hide here easily…So he did. He found a spot then pulled his knees up to his chest, sobbing…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"England…What are you doing?"

"Shh, France. I decided to help people..So…." England sighed, pushing his hair out of his face before flipping through the pages of his black book. "You saw how you and me being children helped us improve our relationship…Bloody hell, me and America don't fight that much even more!"

France chuckled and nodded.

They were both on the roof of Chinas house. France had woken up with England barging into his room, yelling about going to do great deeds…But when England dragged France up on Chinas roof he had no clue what was going on…But now it was clear. England was going to use his magic to try to help others…

England found a page in the very back that had something written in. England smiled and started to mutter the spell, his hand raised and towards the rice field. As the sun completely set there was a puff of red and gold smoke.

A child China was asleep on the ground, wearing long red gold robes that went down to his feet. He had no sandals. His hair was out of his pony tail as well. He was lightly suckling on his thumb as he slept, not a care in the world.

England smiled and grabs Frances hands, pulling him off the roof, deciding he'll check on them once in awhile…

_There we go my friends! Tell me what you think so far and all the goodies! _

_Sorry I haven't been posting a lot, school is killing me. But as always, I'll do my best for you!_

_-faithword1_


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19! I'm so excited! Adding in a song in this so yeah!_

_( )_ _/watch?v=_tDFsqYe-W0_

Japan stood up and walked out the back door, staring into the rice fields. He saw China run into them…But that was hours ago. Now the sun was rising and China has not returned… Why was China so upset? He only came over for some tea and this happened…

Japan sighed, slipping on his own wooden sandals and walked out. Who knows, maybe China twisted his ankle in these fields….

Just then he was knocked over as something hit him from behind. Japan by instinct got up, turned on his heel and hit whatever tackled him; normally he would pull out a sword, but seeing as he doesn't have it…

There was silence as Japan stared at the now red cheek of a child China…

China stared, eyes wide. It seem to take a moment for him to realize he was hit, but when he did he started to cry loudly, tears streaming down his face.

Japan, like most others panicked, quickly muttering soothing words and picked China up, cradling him in his arms. England must have done this, but why!

"I'm sorry… Child China? Please don't cry, shhh, shhh!" Japan walked back to the house, still trying to calm the child down. Why won't he stop crying! He set the child on the floor, rubbing his temples. It was way too loud.

"You're being too loud, hush or else I will do things I do not want to do!"

The crying stopped. Oh, so a sturdy voice stopped him? Ah, China cannot be calmed with kindness, Japan must be strict then. Japan was just about to ask why he was so tiny, but China got up and walked across the room, grabbing his huge Hello Kitty doll.

It was bigger than him, but he tried to carry it back to his spot, though he kept stepping on the kitties dress and tripping. Japan calmly watched China struggle to pull the doll along. Sometimes it's best to let a child do things on his own…

Then again…When Japan was a child China was so kind, always with Japan and helping him with anything he needed.

Japan sighed, walking over and taking the toy from China. Before China could cry about his toy being taken away Japan picked China up, carrying through the house and into the guest bedroom. It had the only crib in the house…

Japan set the doll and China into it. He also unlocked the wheels on the bottom of each leg and pushed the crib out into Japans room. Even after all these years Japan had his very own room.

Japan sighed, locking the wheels once he got to crib where he wanted in his room. He'll just have to deal with this like how America and Canada put up with their two 'children'.

Japan was about to sdettle into his bed with a strike of lightning pieced the sky. The house shook with the sound of thunder. Just like that rain poured down from the sky, the wind blue, making the windows.

So unkind. At the sound of the thunder China started to cry once more, his Hello Kitty doll forgotten at his feet as he stood up, hands up, reaching towards Japan.

Japan walked over to the crib, picking the child up carefully. China cried, barring his face in Japans kimono. Japan gently rocked China while walking back to his bed.

"If I sing, you go to sleep. Understand?" Japan had no clue why he said it, but when he was a child China always sang to him...Maybe the music will calm the child? Japan tucked China into the big bed, laying beside him.

_Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight_

Little child  
Be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tearstained face  
I am here tonight

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

Little child  
Be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight

Little child  
Be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
And the branches to hands  
They're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

For you know, once even I  
Was a little child  
And I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep for fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight

Well, now I am grown  
And these years have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close

And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning

Finally China let his eyes shut, no longer crying. He stopped crying the instant Japan started to sing, and just managed to keep his eyes open throughout the whole song.

Japan smiled, letting his eyes shut as well, falling into a light sleep.

.-.-.-.-.

England smiled brightly, peaking through the window to see the two asleep.

"It worked France! Canada, France, America come look!" America and the others walked over to the window, peaking in.

"Dudes would you look at that England that storm you made was awesome!"

"I thought to storm was to much… But it worked well, good job England." Canada smiled, ruffling Englands hair playfully.

England rolled his eyes and looked to France, smirking.

"I TOLD you this would work. You said the storm will do nothing."

"Ah, I was proven wrong… Hm, but we should leave these two alone for now on, no? I think they can do well on their own."

America then picked up all 3 of them, quickly running to their car, seeing how they were soaked to the bone now.


	20. Chapter 20

_Ok, chapter 20! YAY!_

"China please don't… Look if you could just…China don't do that!"

Crash.

Japan sighed, staring at the shattered tea pot on the floor. China laughed, running around the room, jumping on the couches, and on everything.

China was already a young kid..So either the spell didn't last long or China just grew up really quick. Japan couldn't figure out the reason, but the sooner China was back to normal the better!

China was carrying his huge Hello Kitty doll on his back sense he planned to take it everywhere. China laughed loudly, jumping onto the coffee table.

"I am the great and powerful CHINA! Someday I'll help everyone be the best they can be!" China laughed, jumping off the table and tried to run out of the room, but Japan caught him and lifted him up. China pouted, crossing his arms.

"China… Just….STOP." Japan set China down, sighing. Perhaps he should ask Germany and Italy for help? Well..Yes, Germany will do… One had to be strict with China! OH! Maybe Russia instead…He seems to always keep China under wraps.

"China I'm here~"

Japan shoved China into a closet and closed it, standing in front of it when Russia entered the room.

"Oh? Japan? What are you doing in Chinas house?"

Japan quickly composed himself, silently cursing himself in his mind. Now he remembered why China did what Russia said, Russia was big and freaking scary looking!

"I can ask you same thing."

There was silence between the two...but it was broken by screaming form the closet.

"Japan, you big fat meany head let me out! Let me out! It's dark and I don't want it! I want my Hello kitty doll, no I want Panda! Get me my panda at least! JAPAN!"

Russia stared at Japan, a childish smile on his lips, seeming happy as he could be.

"Oh? Chinas in the closet? That cannot do." Russia walked over to the smaller man, easily picked him up and tossed him to the side as if he was throwing a piece of paper.

"Wait, Russia don't!" Too late. Russia opened the door, staring into empty space where normal Chinas head would be. He slowly looked down, now seeing the child there.

China rubbed his eyes, getting his eyes to adjust he looked up at the tall white haired man. Almost the second he looked into Russia's eyes he started to cry loudly. Russia smiled, picking China up. China looked like a small toy compared to Russia.

"Aw, he's crying. How cute. Even child China knows he'll become one with mother Russia!" China kicked and screamed, though Russia didn't seem to notice.

"Mr. Russia, give me China or I'll tell your sister you're here." To prove his point Japan held up his cell phone. If Russia wasn't so pale one could see the color leave his face.

Russia handed the child to Japan and partially ran out. Japan remained still for a moment, before letting out a sigh of relief. Good thing Russia doesn't know he has no bars here.

Ah, perhaps Japan could befriend Russia's sisters.

_Sorry for the short chapter. But here it is~!_


	21. AN Please read!

_I... Have terrible news... My desktop computer, the one i write storys on, the one that holds my pictures, files, games...MY LIFE...Burned out. I don't think I can get the files form it... It won't even turn on... So now I'm working on a small, very laggy, mini laptop... I don't know when I will be able to upload, but I will upload when I can!_

_It really sucks because I was thinking "OH, I haven't uploaded in awhile... I KNOW! I'll post all 5 chapters at once, just to throw them off their game!" So... I lost 6 Chapters up Englands Mistake and 5 chapters for Uptown Feli (I spent days typing...Be happy I love you you guys so damn much)_

_What happened was I woke up, turned it on, got logged in and all the ect ect. I was checking my gmail then I went off to go a drink._

_I came back and saw it was off. But, nothing else was off. The monitor was on as well... So, did the power flicker?_

_I press the button to turn it on...Nothin'_

_That is how I found out the worse news in my life (lol just kidding guys, this isnt the worse)_

_I WILL upload when I can... But school is pounding down on me at the same time..._

_But on a happier note... My birthday was yesterday! :D 9/12/97! So I'm one year older. Or how gamers will say "I gained a level"_


End file.
